


Pra ser feliz

by Babylovers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylovers/pseuds/Babylovers
Summary: Jongin sentiu sua vida mudar totalmente quando Chanyeol apareceu. Parecia mágica. E agradecia a Deus, deuses e todas as divindades existentes por isso. Finalmente, Kim Jongin, sorria para algo seu e só seu.





	Pra ser feliz

**Author's Note:**

> Trouxe mais uma Chankai, dessa vez numa vibe mais diferente.

Pra ser feliz

Por: _Babylovers_

 

 O natal estava se aproximando e com ele, as festas de fim de ano da empresa. A cidade tornava-se iluminada com os enfeites natalinos: as luzes brilhantes; coloridas ou não, guirlandas nas portas, meias penduradas acima das lareiras, e não menos importante, as árvores de natal extremamente enfeitadas e bonitas. Aos poucos as ruas tornavam-se brancas com a leve neve que caía durante o início das noites.

 Essa era uma época boa, cheia de risos, reuniões de famílias, amigos, amores. Jongin gostava dessa época. Recebia presentes aos montes, e ele gostava de presentes, fossem úteis ou não. Era acolhedor de alguma forma.

 Todos os anos, junto a Sehun, seu melhor amigo, visitavam suas famílias e nesses momentos, mesmo que rápidos, não sentia-se um peso à sociedade. Podia sorrir verdadeiramente como sempre fazia ao estar com Sehun. Mas naquele ano tudo seria diferente. O motivo? A pessoa que dormia ao seu lado.

 Em todos os seus 26 anos de vida, aquele último ano, definitivamente, foi o mais estranho, onde tudo mudou. E parando para analisar, foi para melhor.

 Um sorriso brotou nos lábios ao constatar aquele fato. Agradecia aos céus e suas divindades existentes por tudo ter mudado.

 A sua vida sempre foi sem graça, monótona. Desde muito novo, tudo se passava de forma insossa. Seu único amigo era Sehun, que conhecia desde a pré-escola e nunca mudou. Continuaram juntos até a faculdade e por pouco não ficaram na mesma empresa, ao estagiarem. Sua família, formada por: um pai, uma mãe e uma irmã mais velha, a típica família tradicional que os coreanos tanto se orgulhavam. E mesmo ao descobrir-se bissexual, nada havia mudado. Mesmo que sua primeira experiência tenha sido com Sehun, isso não mudou a amizade.

 Apenas sentia-se uma ovelha negra na família.

 Seus pais até então não sabiam da sua sexualidade, apenas sua irmã. E era um peso que carregaria durante toda sua vida. Ao menos, agora morava sozinho e não dependia de mais ninguém.

 Os poucos relacionamentos que teve na adolescência, se resumiu a isso: romance adolescente. E não era algo que iria pra frente. E ao chegar na faculdade, devotou-se a isso, esquecendo-se de si.

 E então chegou Chanyeol; aquele que mudou tudo em sua vida. Aparecendo como mágica, tornando-se seu novo chefe de setor, todo sorridente e conquistador, uma pessoa que tornava o ambiente agradável de se trabalhar, mesmo tendo pulso firme em suas decisões e ordens.

 No início Jongin teve medo ao se ver tão encantado assim por Chanyeol e não sabia como explicar de que maneira chegaram ao relacionamento atual, mas acreditava que os sorrisos bonitos direcionados a si de forma tão sedutora e os diversos convites para um café, os levaram até aquele ponto.

 Poderia agradecer eternamente aos céus por tal coisa, principalmente aos sorrisos verdadeiros, que antes eram apenas direcionado exclusivamente a sua família e a Sehun. Em alguns momentos. Agora poderia ter sempre em seu rosto ao estar com Chanyeol. E agora, com quase 10 meses de namoro, via-se completo.

[...]

 Jongin havia acordado à tempo suficiente para refletir sobre como sua vida tinha mudado em tão pouco tempo. Admirava a face adormecida do namorado ao seu lado, seus olhos brilhavam em carinho e felicidade. Suspirando com todas aquelas sensações borbulhando em seu estômago, aconchegou-se ao corpo maior sendo abraçado pelos braços dele. Era quente, da forma mais acolhedora que o frio que fazia aquela manhã pedia.

 Chanyeol tinha o sono pesado em comparação ao seu. E considerando a noite anterior, o dia da festa de fim de ano da empresa e ambos beberam além da conta, o sono tornava-se ainda mais pesado. Ao olhar a hora brevemente em seu celular e constatar que era relativamente tarde. Se comparado ao horário de costume deles. Não se importou muito, afinal, não precisariam trabalhar aquele dia.

 Dedilhou seus dedos sobre o peitoral de Chanyeol, fazendo um carinho leve até o cós da calça de moletom que ele vestia. Via-o arrepiar e soltar barulhinhos bonitinhos em apreciação ao ato. Um sorriso sapeca brotou em seu rosto ao perceber um volume se formar nas partes baixas do namorado pelo carinho que fazia; continuou até ter a ereção completamente formada.

 Desvencilhou-se dos braços alheios acomodando-se então, no colo dele sentindo a ereção encaixar perfeitamente no meio de sua bunda, deu uma rebolada sentindo todo o comprimento do sexo acomodar-se mais. Olhou para Chanyeol apenas para certificar se o tinha acordado com a pequena movimentação.

 Apoiou suas mãos na barriga do namorado e passou a se movimentar, rebolando com mais afinco. Sentia o corpo fraquejar toda vez que o membro ereto raspava a glande em seu cuzinho. Empenhou-se mais nas reboladas, aumentando o ritmo e a intensidade. Era tão gostoso daquele jeito, melhor seria se não tivesse roupa alguma o impedindo de um contato melhor e direto. Sua vontade era tirar a cueca que vestia e abaixar a calça de Chanyeol e enterrar o pau no meio de sua bunda e sentar até cansar, mas não faria nada até seu namorado acordar, além do que já fazia.

 Seu ritmo já estava frenético, quase cavalgando ali no colo, era quase impossível que Chanyeol não tivesse acordado. Abriu os olhos, que nem havia percebido ter fechado, confirmando que sim, ele estava acordado. E aproveitava de cada movimentação sua, com um olhar insinuativo.

 Chanyeol segurou de forma firme a cintura de Jongin fazendo-o parar as reboladas em seu colo. O moreno gemeu manhoso pelo forma firme e um tanto brusca à que foi parado.

_Gostava._

 Gemeu mais uma vez, agora de forma desgostosa, ao tentar rebolar mais uma vez e ter o pau de Chanyeol esfregando aquele ponto tão sensível e ser impedido novamente. Estava tão gostoso rebolar daquela forma, seu corpo estava cada vez mais quente.

 Seu rosto em uma feição frustrada ao não ter o que queria. Trazia um sorrisinho debochado ao rosto do namorado, aumentando cada segundo e as mãos grandes apertarem mais sua cintura.

 Chanyeol espalmou suas mãos no traseiro de Jongin quando teve certeza de que ele não se moveria novamente, apertando a carne com um pouco de força e separando as bandas. Enganchou suas mãos na cueca do moreno puxando-a para cima, assim, fazendo-a enterrar no meio da bunda. Jongin gemeu sensível. E repetiu, puxando novamente, dessa vez com um pouco mais de força, fazendo Jongin finalmente se movimentar, rebolando com mais intensidade.

 O moreno cravou as unhas curtas no peito de Chanyeol, tentando não ceder em cima dele. Seus gemidos tornavam-se impossíveis de serem mantidos baixos. E ao ter sua bunda massageada e aberta como outrora, os dedos grossos raspando sua entrada em uma insinuação de penetração, fizeram seus olhos marejarem em prazer. E os sussurros em tom grave usado por Chanyeol o deixava com ânsia por mais.

 Sentia o seu orgasmo tão perto. E ao olhar para baixo, viu a cueca toda molhada de pré-gozo principalmente onde a cabecinha do seu pau estava. E Chanyeol não estava muito diferente.

 Uma lufada de ar pesada saiu por seus lábios ao ter uma das mãos de Chanyeol acariciando seus mamilos por baixo do cropped de linho vermelho que usava. Rebolou de forma mais intensa e lenta, ao ter o orgasmo tão perto, vendo o namorado fechar o olhos brevemente e gemer grave, pois o seu também estava perto. Umas poucas reboladas mais e gozariam de forma intesa.

 Chanyeol subiu sua mão passando pela gola da blusa e adentrando dois de seus dedos na boca de Jongin, este que logo os chupo. Sentia o corpo a cima do seu tremer cada vez que os dedos da outra mão ameaçava entrar no buraquinho apertado. Ele era tão sensível e, desde a primeira vez dos dois, Chanyeol gostava de estimular essa sensibilidade e leva-lo ao limite. E, se pudesse, levá-lo a ultrapassar. De forma lenta e precisa simulou estocadas.

 Ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo formigava com o gozar intenso, Jongin não parou de quicar, rebolando até sujar toda a cueca. Finalmente cedeu em cima de Chanyeol, ao ter o corpo todo sensível do orgasmo, sendo abraçado e tendo seus cabelos acariciados de forma gostosa e carinhosa. Deixou um suspiro satisfeito sair deixando um selar na boca de Chanyeol, após se recuperar um pouco.

 - Que bela forma de ser acordado, Nini. - Chanyeol pronunciou com a voz mais rouca que o normal.

 Um sorrisinho brotou nos lábios de Jongin, ao ponto de seus olhos fecharem ao ouvir o namorado. E logo foi beijado mais uma vez. E mesmo acabando de gozar, esfregou-se em Chanyeol atiçando-o novamente. E bom, agora ele estava acordado.

**Author's Note:**

> ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO, SERIO!!!!!
> 
> Ate uma proxima.  
> Bjs&Kissus


End file.
